Creep
by Chobits3
Summary: Becca Mitchell will finally have the opportunity to confess her feelings to a certain redhead or maybe it is too late for her and she has lost the opportunity with Chloe to be more than just friends ... Note: it is based after the end of the third movie
1. Chapter 1

**the first time I saw perfect pitch, I fell in love with the relationship between Chloe and Beca and my ship was growing ... but in the last movie I was disappointed to see the kiss of Chloe and Chicago and I don't know but the reaction of Beca was not So "happy" for her best friend ... but as if she was jealous, I don't know, maybe I imagine things but I hope they will release a fourth movie.**

**well this story is based at the end of the third movie**

**Creep**

She was completely happy, her presentation had been perfect ... and now she was in the arms of a certain redhead ... being congratulated by her, then the other Belas joined in a big group hug with Chloe and Beca as a base.

After a few minutes they all got off the stage and each took a different path.

Beca, on the other hand, was looking for her favorite redhead, that girl who had managed to lower every wall that Beca had around her, the brunette knew that Chloe was different from any girl she had met and that made her special.

When she managed to see Chloe, she tried to reach her so she could finally confess all those feelings she had kept from the moment she met the redhead, because the brunette was in love with Chloe from the activity fair, at first I take it as a simple admiration towards the girl but that moment in the showers turned the world of Beca upside down because the brunette repeatedly repeated to herself that she was not a lesbian girl and tried to focus those feelings on Jesse but in the end it did not work.

Now she had everything in her favor, but before finally being able to confess her feelings, she saw her world crumble in a matter of seconds when she saw her redhead kissing Chicago passionately.

On the other hand Theo had approached her with the intention of making a "movement" on her, because the young man wanted to get the redhead and the military emanating but the brunette evaded him easily and preferred to withdraw from there as soon as possible possible.

Once at the hotel, the brunette began to pack her things to leave with Theo and DJ Khaled as soon as possible ... while she did she began to sing a really sad song ... because deep down she was like that ...

When you were here before

Couldn't look you in the eye

You're just like an angel

Your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

And I wish I was special

You are so fuckin' special

The brunette kept every one of her things but the memory of seeing Chloe kissing someone who was not her was present every time ...

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I do not belong here

I don't care if it hurts

I want to have control

I want a perfect body

I want a perfect soul

I want you to notice

When I'm not around

You are so fuckin' special

I wish I was special

each word was like daggers in the heart of Beca ... but the brunette did not say that the redhead was at the door listening to her sing with that feeling of pain ...

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I do not belong here

until Chloe sings the next part of the song and that is when Beca turns around to see the redhead crying while singing that verse ...

She's running away again

She's running out

She's run run run running out

Whatever makes you happy **_(the brunette sang staring at the redhead)_**

Whatever you want **_(the redhead replied sadly in her eyes)_**

You're so very special **_(both girls sang together)_**

I wish I was special **_(the brunette sang approaching the redhead)_**

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo **_(she continued singing Beca while grabbing Chloe's hand)_**

What the hell am I doing here? **_(the redhead sang trying not to cry anymore)_**

I don't belong here**_ (both girls said softly)_**

I don't belong here (**_the brunette finally sang before placing a kiss on Chloe's lips)._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for your comments, I hope to write another Bhloe story soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

For Beca it was the opportunity she had been waiting for, because after the song she was kissing the redhead she loved so much, but then she remembered the previous kiss that the redhead had a few moments ago causing the brunette to finish the osculus...

"I'm sorry I shouldn't" the brunette tried to explain but a finger landed on her lips

"Shh, don't try to apologize when you really wanted to do it," explained the redhead looking at the other woman who was a few inches away from her. "It's me who should apologize."

"Why?" Asked the chestnut in confusion

"For kissing another person when I really wanted to kiss you," the redhead finally said with tears protruding from her eyes "when I kissed him... I thought it would be the opportunity to forget all these feelings for you, but it was impossible and everything it was complicated by Theo's presence around you "

The brunette's face was in total amazement, she would never have expected a confession like this... so that meant that the redhead loved her.

"You were flirting with Chicago... just to forget you loved me?" Asked the brunette

"I know, it's the worst thing I could do... I admit that at first if I was attracted to Chicago for being so kind to all of us, but then when I tried to confess my feelings, Theo appears and I saw how you got nervous," explained the redhead

A great silence invaded the brunette's room...

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," said the redhead almost in a whisper as she turned and grabbed the door handle but before she left the brunette grabbed her wrist

"Chlo... don't go," the chestnut said softly "stay with me"

"Always" replied the redhead slowly approaching her friend to close the little space between them with a kiss...

both kissed with such passion, that all that tension that had been in them since they met was taking its toll...

"I've wanted to kiss you since you broke into my shower," said the brunette while carrying the redhead to bed to continue kissing "I fell in love with you from the first time I saw you"

"I also fell in love with you when I saw you wandering around at the activity fair" replied the redhead with a smile "I knew you were going to be special"

"I love you Chloe" the chestnut finally said looking at that girl who had stolen her heart since the first time they met ...

Well, although Beca has been Jesse's girlfriend for years, it was just a 'screen' to not accept that she was in love with that bubbly redhead...

"I love you too my fabulous DJ," the redhead said with a smile

"Chloe Beale, do you want to be my girlfriend?" The brunette asked with a smile to the other girl

"Yes, I do... I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I love you Beca"

* * *

**This is the end of my little story about Bhloe, I will soon do more**


End file.
